Jason gets his memories back
by notenoughlove
Summary: Jason is hurt in a motorcycle accident. He comes too and is able to save Dante. He also get all of his memories back and then passes out. He comes too and realizes that he loves Elizabeth and not Sam. This is a Liason fan fiction and not a Jasam fan fiction. If you like Sam then this story is not for you.
1. Chapter 1

I am not really happy with the way things are going on my favorite show, General Hospital. The fact that Jason now has his memory back and it is all about Sam and Sonny makes me want to turn the station every time Sam and Jason are on together. I realize that there are a lot of Jasam fans out there but there are also a lot of Liason fans. This is my take on the accident and his memories coming back. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to GH and ABC.

Somehow Jason was able to save Dante from the prison van before it blew up. The energy and the strength that it took to do that just showed how strong the spirit can help in a life and death situation. The minute that Dante was safe, Jason passed out beside the young cop.

The rescues arrived and brought to the hospital, Dante, Nathan and Jason. Dante could not believe that Jason was able to save him but when he came too, he saw that Jason was on the side of him passed out. Nathan made it back to the road before he passed out too. The three of them were brought to General Hospital and the good doctors and nurses were on standby for the heroes.

Elizabeth was there waiting to help out whoever needed helping out at the time. The emergency room was filled with a lot of confusion and noise. There were family members and cops waiting for the three men and soon they arrived. Each of them were placed into different rooms and the one that Jason was placed in was where Elizabeth was standing. When she saw it was Jason, she was about to leave when he came too and grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me Elizabeth. I need you right now. I remember you and us. We need to talk." Elizabeth looked at Jason who looked so fragile right then. "You need to rest and then we can catch up. Your family is waiting for you and I know that you will want to see them first. Elizabeth walked out of the room without looking back. She knew that if she stayed then she would only be hurting herself more so she went to see if someone could take over for her and she would take care of either Dante or Nathan. She needed to feel helpful but not to him. Not after everything that had been going on with Sam. She wanted closure but she could wait till he talked to her and his mother.

When Sam saw Elizabeth leave Jason's room with tears in her eyes, she assumed that Jason told her to leave. She didn't think that it would be any other reason for Elizabeth to leave like that.

Monica walked over to Elizabeth to ask how her son was doing. "Jason said that he got his memories back and wanted me to stay but I couldn't. I have to see if someone can take over for me in his room and I will take over for them with either Dante or Nathan. I couldn't stay because if he wants Sam more than me, I just don't want to hear it." Monica put her arm around Elizabeth and gave her a hug.

"I will see if someone can trade places with you. I know it will be too hard to watch him with Sam but you may be wrong about him. I will go see what I can do to help you." One of the new nurses traded with Elizabeth and went in to check on Jason. Elizabeth was going to help with Nathan's surgery and would be busy for the rest of the night.

Nathan made it through the surgery because of nurses like Elizabeth and doctors like Griffin. They made a pretty good team but not as good as hers with Patrick Drake. Sam went with Jason went he was sent up to his room. She held his hand and he pretended to be asleep. It worked in his favor because he was able to listen to watch she was saying to the nurses and doctor in the room. The two of them were divorced but she acted like they were still married. She told the doctors that only her and Monica could visit with Jason. She especially did not want Elizabeth in there as either a friend or his nurse. That was when Monica showed up.

"Elizabeth can be his nurse and she is allowed to see him. I am his mother and Sam is no longer married to my son. She has no say about who can see Jason and who can't see him. I want that understood now." Sam was not having it and she left the room and went to call her mother.

"Okay, son you can open your eyes now." Jason just looked at his mother and laughed.

"You know way too much for me to get away with anything. That is not fair. But I want to thank you because Sam is not who I love. I love Elizabeth and only her. I have all of my memories before and after my accident with AJ. I remember everything but the thing I realized most of all is how much I have hurt Elizabeth and that I really love her and not Sam. Sam was just someone that I could pretend to be with because she was much easier to be with when it came to being with Sonny. I don't want to go back to that life and I want one with Elizabeth and her boys. Can you help me, mom?" How could Monica say no to that. She had been wanting to hear that he remembers everything and now that he did, she was very happy.

"She will be out of surgery with Dr. Munroe soon. I will have a talk with her after that and she will be your nurse." Jason smiled and then relaxed enough to really go to sleep.

Sam talked to her mother and her mother told her that Monica was his mother and since they were no longer married that she had no place to tell the doctors who could and couldn't see Jason.

Sam was not happy about the way things had changed but she knew that now that Jason got his memories back that he would still want her and not Elizabeth. She walked into his room and fell asleep in the chair next to his bed. Jason woke up shortly after that and saw Sam sleeping there. "Sam, why don't you go home to Danny. I am sure he will want his mother now. I need to get some things straight with you but I don't want to hurt you." Sam looked at Jason and realized that he didn't look at her like he did before his accident. He looked sad and also like he wanted to end things but was afraid to say or do anything to upset her.

"I think that now that you have your memory, it would be a great time to get married again. I know that you love me like I love you. I am so happy that your memories have come back and that you want me in your life." Jason was stunned he couldn't think of what to say but he knew that he had to tell her the truth.

"I realize that I love Elizabeth and not you. The connection that I had when I first woke up was of her. She is the one constant in my life. We were together way before you got here and she has always been in my life in one way or another. The main thing that made us break up time and time again was my life as Sonny's enforcer. I am not going back to that life and I want her back into my life. I will always take care of you and Danny but I will not marry you. I will not live with you and I will not love you again." Sam was broken hearted at that. She was hurt and angry but she didn't know how to keep herself from hurting him back.

"I will not allow you to forget about me like I was some forgotten toy. I will show you that you and Elizabeth are not meant to be and that she will break your heart again just like she always does. I will be waiting for you then and saying I told you so." Sam then got out of the chair and left Jason's room. Jason was afraid of what Sam was going to do or say to Elizabeth. He knew that Sam would lie and tell Elizabeth that they were back together but he had to prove how he felt about her and the only person who could help him was his mother.

Elizabeth just got out of surgery when Sam flew into her and started yelling and calling her names. "I want you out of my life and my husband's life. You need to go far away from here and never come back. Jason remembers how much you hurt him and how much he loves me. He will do anything I say to stay with me. I just hope that you respect our wishes and leave town with your sons and never look back." Sam then left and took off down the hall.

Monica saw and heard what Sam had to say. She had just finished talking with Jason and knew that Sam was on the warpath and that she planned on causing trouble for Elizabeth and her son. "Elizabeth before you leave, I need to talk to you. I heard what Sam said and she is lying to you. Jason does remember everything even before his accident with AJ. He remembers you and how much he loves you. He also remembers how much he had done to cause you to do what you did last year. He doesn't want to go back and be Sonny's enforcer or be Carly's errand boy. He wants to be a part of Danny's life but not Sam's. That is why she wants you to leave without talking to Jason. She wants you gone so she can pick up the pieces again. Don't let her win. He loves you and your boys. He wants to be a part of your life and if you want to leave then he will leave Port Charles. I think that you need to think this over and if you want to be a part of my son's life like I think you do, then fight for him." Monica hugged the young woman and left her.

Elizabeth didn't know what to think or how to feel. She loves Jason so much and to know that he remembers her and their life together made her feel like she could accomplish anything. She also knew that she needed to talk to him and tell him how she feels.

She went to his room and saw him lying there. She felt so happy yet so scared. What if Sam was right and Monica had it all wrong, what would she do then. That was when Jason opened up his beautiful blue eyes to her. "I think that I am dreaming because I see in front of me the most beautiful woman in the world." Elizabeth laughed at him then because she was exhausted and she knew that she looked it.

"I think that the doctor will have to check your eyesight because I am a wreck. I love you Jason and I want you to know that. I have been hearing so many things today about you and me. I am not sure whether to believe that you truly love me and understand why I did what I did or if you want to be with Sam and I should leave town and never look back."

Jason took her small delicate hand into his and kissed it. "I remember Lucky introducing me to you. You look so cute and you were so happy then. I also remember when you thought he died and we became friends. You are it for me. I love you so much that it hurts to think of the way we kept on screwing up with each other. The one thing that I wished more than anything is that we had fought for each other. We fought for everyone else and we never fought for what we truly wanted and that was for you and me to be together. If I am wrong, just tell me. I will back off but if I am right then we need to find a way to fight for each other and let no one stand in between us. I know for me that means Sam. Do you want to be with me forever? If I could, I would marry you right now and then we could leave Port Charles forever. My mother is here but she can visit us whenever she liked. We could live anywhere. We could buy an island and make it into the greatest resort island and sell it to the masses." Elizabeth looked into Jason's eyes and kissed him. She leaned over the bed and kissed him with the most passion she could possess at the time. She was exhausted but she was happy.

"I will marry you whenever you are ready. I just want our boys with us and your mom. We can then leave to whatever tropical island you want. I know the boys would love to be a part of our wedding but what about Danny? Do you want to include him and then have his mother interrupt us or should we just elope and then come back and get married again? We could get married in Vegas and have Monica bring the boys with her including Danny. Or we could have a small ceremony in your grandmother's rose garden. I believe that Lila would love that."

"I will be happy no matter what we do as long as we are together. Just tell me where and when I will make it happen."


	2. Chapter 2

I am writing more of this story because you liked the first chapter so much. I hope that you enjoy this second chapter. I believe that Jason would try to help out the men and women in the military get the help they need. I feel like even though he was in the mob that he had a true patriotism for our country. Thank you for all of your kind comments. I do not own these characters, they belong to ABC, Disney and General Hospital.

Jason was allowed to go home the next day. The problem was where was he going to go. He had a nice place for him but if he wanted to go on with his life and memories, he needed to find a new place to live. He needed a place that he could have all four of his sons at and also room for him and Elizabeth. She was someone that he had tried so hard to get over but couldn't. The one good thing that came out of his time with Sam was being able to spend time with his son. He thought that he loved Sam but realized that he was just trying too hard to be with Sam when he should have stayed with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth lied to him and that really hurt. He realized that he tried to turn the hurt into something more but how could he hate someone that had done so much for him. She was the one who truly believed in him when no one knew who he was not even her. She took care of him as her patient but there was something more to it. She was more than just a nurse and a friend. She was someone he loved. He loved her so much that he asked her to get married. He now knew that there were plenty of times that she tried to tell him the truth but he didn't really want to hear it. She only wanted what was best for him and know he knows that she is what is best for him. He remembers all the things she did to protect him and take care of him and also that what he wanted the most from her, she gave him.

Elizabeth was still trying to find the right house to live in. She was looking at the homes in the area that she lived in with her sons and also the rentals. She wanted to find a place that reminded her of the place she lost. She also wanted something that she could have new memories in too. She loved Jason and she would do anything for him. She just didn't want to fight anymore with the people who claimed to love him too. The three she especially did not want to deal with were Sam, Carly and Sonny. She knew that Monica believed her when she told her that she was sorry about keeping Jason a secret from everyone including her and Jason himself. She was torn about how she felt about the others. She wanted to think that they truly forgave her but she wasn't sure.

"Hi! I heard that you might need a ride home. Your mother said that you can stay at the estate until you are well enough to be on your own. I can bring you over there and then I have a few places that I need to check out for the kids and me. I was hoping to find the perfect place by now but it just seems that it is either too much money or not enough room. There has got to be a better way to find a place." Jason stretched his arms out and gave Elizabeth a hug. Then he pulled her into him and gave her a kiss that made her speechless. She returned the favor and that is when Sam came into the room.

"I see that you have moved in pretty quick. I didn't think that you had it in you, but you are acting like you have won but the war has not even begun." Jason looked at Sam and if looks could kill, Sam would be toast right now.

"Samantha, I told you yesterday that we are done. I am happy about our arrangements with Danny but you and I are over. We are divorced like you wanted us to be and right now, I am very happy about that. I remember everything that has happened between you and me. I also remember what you have done to my son, Jake and also what you put Elizabeth through. I know that Elizabeth has done some things that she is not proud of but I understand why she did it. She loves me and I love her. You need to back off and leave my family alone. I am not going to work for Sonny and I have to figure out what I am going to do with my life but you are not a part of it. You need to go." Sam started to cry and before Elizabeth had a chance to move, Sam slapped her across the face. The timing could not have been worse for Sam because, there were witnesses that saw what she had done to Elizabeth.

Jason saw his mother and she came right into the room. She was appalled at what she just saw. "You deserved that bitch and more. I am not sorry that I hit you but I could have done it in a more private place." Sam then walked out of Jason's room.

"I guess my timing couldn't have been better. If you want to file charges, I will be a witness to what Sam just did. I was hoping that you could do me a favor, Elizabeth. I need someone to help take care of my son. I was thinking that maybe you and your boys would like to stay at the gatehouse with Jason. The place has just been redone and you could stay there till you found a place of your own. It has been empty for a while and I think that it would be good for you and your sons. Taking care of Jason would be the icing on the cake. He will need someone to watch over him for the next few days and I will let you be his private duty nurse. How does that sound?"

Elizabeth couldn't think of anything to say. "Thank you, I would love to take care of Jason at the gatehouse. You don't have to pay me. Taking care of Jason is something that I enjoy doing."

"I understand that but it doesn't pay the bills. I will double the going rate because I know how bad of a patient he can be." Elizabeth just nodded and Jason laughed. Monica knew that Jason didn't really need anyone to watch over him but this way she knew that she could help Elizabeth without making her feel bad.

"Okay. I will love to do that and I know the boys would love to stay at the gatehouse. Just tell me when I can take your son home and I will get him ready to go."

Monica signed her son out of the hospital and Elizabeth called Nik to tell him about her moving to the gate house. He was happy for her because he knew how much she loved Jason.

Monica brought Jason to Elizabeth's vehicle and watched him climb into the passenger seat. She saw that Elizabeth made sure that he was buckled in and went back into the hospital. Elizabeth asked Laura to bring the boys over to Kelly's for lunch and then they were going to the gatehouse.

Laura, Cameron, Jake and Aiden got to Kelly's about the same time that Jason and Elizabeth showed up. Laura put some of her grandsons' belongings in the back of Elizabeth's SUV. "I will have someone bring the rest of your belongings from Spoon Island whenever you may need it. Do you know how long you will be at the gatehouse? I think that it is a perfect place for the five of you to stay till Jason feels better and you find a new place. I am sorry that you got hurt Jason but I heard that you have your memories back and that must help a little."

"I see things much clearer now than I have for a very long time. It was strange waking up with no memory again but I have learned a lot about myself and now with the memories to go with all the stories, they make more sense now. It also helps when some of my friends embellish a little and you now know exactly what happened." Laura gave everyone hugs and then went back to Spoon Island. The boys were happy to see Jason again and were even happier when they found out that their mother was going to take care of Jason.

They sat down at Kelly's and put their orders in when Sam and Danny walked into the restaurant. Danny went over to see his father and brothers and Sam stopped him. "You can see your father later on when he isn't so busy. I am sure by this time next week, Jason will be tired of Elizabeth and will want to come home to a real woman like me." Elizabeth wanted so bad to hit Sam then but she knew that it would hurt her kids more than either Sam or herself. Danny also did not need to see Elizabeth act out.

"Elizabeth, I can't believe that you don't have some great comeback to that. I guess that is because you already know that I am right. Jason will be mine soon enough and we will leave Port Charles and you will never see him again. I will make sure of that." Jason had all he could take of listening to Sam. He went up to his waitress and asked if they could have their food to go.

"Sam, I want you to know that you and I will never be together again. Danny, I love you and your mom is wrong about us getting back together but I want you to know how I feel. You are very important to me. I want you in my life but I will not be living with you and your mom. I love Elizabeth. I will be staying with her. I hope you can understand this someday. I realize that it is a little much for you right now."

Elizabeth went up to pay for their lunches and then they got into Elizabeth's SUV and went up to the gatehouse. The door was unlocked and Alice had just finished airing everything out. The house smelled wonderful from the breeze going thru the house. The flowers were in bloom and the fragrance from the flowers made everything smell so fresh and inviting. The boys got their things and found their rooms. Cameron had his own room while Jake and Aiden shared their room. The master bedroom was on the opposite side of the house. There was plenty of space if Danny came over for the night.

Elizabeth got Jason settled on the couch and the two of them snuggled together while the boys were playing in Cameron's room. They could hear them but they were not too loud. Elizabeth gave Jason his medicine and watched him relax. He loved being with her and having the boys there made everything finally feel real. They were a real family and no one was going to mess with it.

Jason fell asleep soon after taking his medication. Elizabeth got dinner going and the boys went into the kitchen to see what their mother was cooking for dinner. "I thought it would be a nice simple meal for us tonight. I am making chicken soup and thought about making grilled cheese sandwiches to go with it tonight. The soup will be simmering for a while. I know that school is just about over but you still have a couple of weeks left. I asked Alice to go to your schools and get the rest of your work that you need to do and if there are any tests that I can arrange for a time for you to take the tests."

Cameron and Jake knew that something big was going on but neither their mother or Jason would say anything. It was more the way they reacted around each other that they knew they were either back together or about to be together.

Jason woke up to the delicious aroma of the chicken soup. He was not the biggest soup eater but he did love the way it smelled. He walked into the kitchen and came behind her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Elizabeth blushed a lovely rose shade and the boys started to laugh. "Jason, it seems that you can make my mother blush just by a single peek on the cheek. I like the way it looks on her. She looks so happy right now."

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to stay here in Port Charles or would you like to start a new adventure somewhere else. I was thinking that maybe a new start somewhere fresh would be good for all of us. I would have to get Diane to work some magic about getting me time with Danny but other than that, I think moving would be great for us. We could move closer to New York City or we could go south or go west. We could also go east and live in Boston. I am not sure exactly where but I think that we all need that."

Cameron and Jake loved the idea of leaving Port Charles. Elizabeth was not so sure but then Aiden came into the kitchen and ran into Jason's arms. "Mom, we need a fresh start and I think that we should find somewhere new that our family can come visit us but at the same time, we are away from people like Sam. I saw how much she hates you, mom. I don't think that it would be good for you to see that every time the two of you meet." Elizabeth didn't really think about it that way but she knew where Aiden was coming from and she realized that they were all right.

"I have been looking for a new place and I was thinking North Carolina. I have looked at some of the properties and I was thinking on the beach in Wilmington. There is one that has plenty of bedrooms for all of us including one for Danny when he comes to visit or if we have another baby. It has six bedrooms and it is right on the beach. I thought it would be perfect for you to start your painting again. The area has some great schools for the boys and there is plenty to do there to keep them occupied. I just need to find something for myself. I just have no clue what I want to do." Elizabeth saw the look on his face and knew that he really wanted to start fresh and everything that came with it. She was just worried about one thing and that was his ties to his old life with Sonny.

"I am afraid to ask this but what about Sonny and your ties to him. You have your memories and now that could be a problem. Do you know what you need to do or who to ask for help? I was thinking maybe Max and Milo's dad could help us? I want us to be free in every way before we leave. I think that as long as we get things settled before September that we will be fine."

"I saw Max the other day. It was before I had all of my memories back. His father is supposed to be coming sometime in the next week or so. I need to speak to Sonny but I want to do that without Carly being around. I know how she gets when she thinks she has won and the competition for my attention has been long over for her. She just doesn't know it yet. I thought I was supposed to be with Sam but I have realized that I was fooling myself by thinking I owed her. I realize now that it has always been you. I am not putting anyone in front of you. You are my life. I love you Elizabeth and will always love you."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes when the doorbell rang. Elizabeth went to get and saw Alice and Monica. Elizabeth let them in and hugged them both. "I just wanted to check on my son. I see that you are making some homemade chicken soup. Alice has some homework for the boys. There are two weeks left for Jake and Cameron. Once the homework is turned it they will be all done. The boys did very well in school and there was no need to test them." Alice handed Elizabeth the homework.

"Sit down mom and Alice. I have some exciting news for the two of you. I hope you will be happy for me but I am taking my family and moving to North Carolina. The boys and I have convinced Elizabeth that moving somewhere new would be good for all of us. We need something new to see and get away from all these bad memories."

"I would like to say that I am surprised but I am not really that surprised. The boys and you talked Elizabeth into moving, now that surprises me. I guess I will have a new place to visit for the holidays. I was thinking you would move to California. North Carolina would be a lovely place to visit."

Elizabeth invited Monica and Alice over for dinner but they said that they needed to go soon. "Jason already has a house in mind right on the beach with six bedrooms and six bathrooms. It will be plenty of room for you to stay with us for a while. We would love to have you spend the holidays with us."

"I will have to see about that. North Carolina is the perfect place to live. I have heard great things about that state. I just want you all to be happy."

Carly found out from Sam that Jason had all his memories back and that he chose Elizabeth over her. "I think that you should know that he loves her and he plans on making her happy. He broke my heart again and I will make them both pay for what they have done."

Sam then told Carly that Jason was staying at the gatehouse with Elizabeth and her boys. Carly then took off from the Floating Rib and headed towards the gatehouse. She got there just as Elizabeth had got the boys and Jason to the table for dinner. She rang the doorbell and then started yelling. Jason went to the door and Carly then hugged Jason and kissed him. She wanted Jason to forget all about Elizabeth and be with her.

"Carly, that is not going to work. I have my memories back and you and I are not like that. We were once a long time ago and you broke my heart with my best friend. It could never be that way again, so you need to back off. Elizabeth and I will be leaving soon for North Carolina. We are packing up and taking our boys with us."

"What about Danny? Are you going to leave him here? You need to stay here for him. He loves his dad. How can you leave your son for her? I don't understand you. I thought that you and Sam were so happy."

"Carly, you need to slow down. I love Danny and I am having Diane work on visitation rights with him. I have my own plane so I can get him whenever I want too. He will be taken care of. Sam and I are through and I guess she is the one that told you about me getting my memories back. You need to know that I am the one that suggested that we leave here and not Elizabeth. There are too many memories here and also people who are against us. We need this new fresh start. Once we are moved, I will tell you where I am at. You and the boys can come see us. We are right on the water. It is beautiful and peaceful there."

Sonny found out about Carly being at the gatehouse and came over to get her. "Carly, I know that you want Jason to stay but he needs to do what is right for his family. It may not be what we want but he has a choice to live his own life. Don't make it harder for him or for you. You need to let him go. I am sorry about this. I know that you are expecting company next week but Mr. Giambetti will be here in the next few days. Max has already set it up with his father and the five families for you to speak before them. I know that they will make the right decision and let you go. I will be saying an extra prayer for that to happen. I just want you to be happy and being out of the mob is your first step." Sonny gave Jason and Elizabeth a hug goodbye. He and Carly then left the gatehouse and Elizabeth was allowed to breathe a little bit better.

"I need your help on figuring out what I want to do with the rest of my life. When I was younger I wanted to be a doctor. I know that is not in the cards now but I feel like I should be doing something that will help people instead of hurting them. Maybe we can do something to make a difference when we move to Wilmington. I hope I can figure it out soon."

Once dinner was done and the kitchen was cleaned up, the boys got their baths and went into Cam's room to watch television. Elizabeth started looking for different agencies in Wilmington that might need some extra help or find a way to help others get back on their feet. She really wanted to help mothers with children who are homeless. She also was thinking about helping the Veterans and their families when they got back from being deployed. There were just so many people who needed just a hand up to be successful in life. They had plenty of time to figure that all out when they moved. They had certain things that they needed to do first and the most important was for Jason to be free of the mob.

The next couple of days, the boys would spend time at the main house while Jason continued to get better. Elizabeth was very pleased that he was actually time to take care of himself. It was something that was so hard for her to get through to him. Jason was finally put his family and himself ahead of everyone else. Sam had stopped by to drop off Danny at the main house and then went over to see Jason.

"Danny is spending the night with your mother and we need to talk. I think that we need to set some ground rules before you spend any more time with my son. Elizabeth, you need to leave. I need to talk to Jason alone."

Elizabeth at one time would have left but now she finally knew where she stood in Jason's life and she was not going to let Sam try to make Jason feel guilty about wanting to be happy and putting himself before Sam.

"Sam, I am here to take care of Jason. I will not leave unless Jason asks me too. You need to say what you want and then leave." Jason knew that asking Elizabeth to leave would be wrong and he just wanted Sam to leave.

"Sam, just tell me what you want and leave. Danny is an important part of my life. The boys adore their brother and he will be a part of our lives which includes Elizabeth. It would have been the same if I was with you for Jake. Danny is important you and I are not."

"You should have thought of that before you went back to the slut over there. She has slept with half the men in town. You do remember that, right?"

"I also remember that you did the same thing too. You can here on a con. I remember all that you did for money before we were together. You can't even compare the things that you did for money with Elizabeth did for love."

"You are a fool if you think that anything that she did was for love. She loves to be in love but she rarely stays in it. I have been with you for the long haul. She has been in and out of your life so many times, you both should have whiplash."

"Sam, tell Jason what you want to say and go. If you don't soon, I will call the cops on you. You have no reason to stand here and harass us."

"Okay. I can't believe that you actually said something. Jason, you can see Danny anytime that you want but not with Elizabeth around. She will have to be somewhere else. Also you can only see him here in Port Charles. You can't take him out of the city or state. I will make sure that my mother will make that happen in court."

"Sam, I am moving out of Port Charles. I will have joint custody of Danny and he will be around Elizabeth because we are getting married. We plan on doing that as soon as possible and then we are moving south. You and Carly can try to stop us but it won't happen. I need to leave here and I need to put myself first for a change. I had to talk Elizabeth into this. I want this for my family and Danny is a part of it."

"Hell, no. You are not going anywhere with my son. You want Danny in your life you have to stay here and forget about Elizabeth and her boys." Sam took off and slammed the front door so hard that it almost caused the pictures on the walls to fall.

"I guess that we have to make sure that Diane wins this case. Or we need to make Alexis understand that we mean business and that it will be the best for all of us."

Max called Jason a few hours after Sam left. The boys were hanging with Monica and she was taking them to the zoo for the day with Tracy and Alice. She wanted to wear the boys out and Tracy too.

Max, Milo, Sonny and Mr. Giambetti were meeting Jason that evening with the five families. Jason was excited and nervous about going because he knew how important it was for him and his family.

"Wow, look at you. You look mighty hot, Mr. Morgan. I am so happy that I am going to marry you. I mean that was a proposal you gave me when you were mad at Sam. Unless you don't want to marry me."

"I want to marry you. You are my best friend and lover. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. You and our sons are my life. Will you marry me for real?"

"Yes, I will marry you. I think that Max and Milo are here to pick you up. I will say a few extra prayers for you and for this night to be whatever you want it to be. I love you Jason and I always will."

Jason went to the meeting of the five families. He sat down and everyone was amazed that he was actually Jason. "I have heard stories about some of the things that you did when you had the implant in your head. We knew that you were a great soldier and I guess that was why you were turned into the ultimate soldier for Helena. We also know that you have all of your memories and that you do not want to go back to being Sonny's enforcer. Is there anything that you would like to tell us that would make us feel better about us letting you go?"

"Yes. Thank you very much for letting have this time to talk to you all face to face. I am a bit nervous only because I know how important all of this is to you and to me. My family is very important to me and I have four wonderful sons. Two of them are my blood but the other two are just as important to me. I will never tell anyone about what has gone on here. There is no reason for anyone to know and I plan on starting over in another state far away. My family and I are moving to North Carolina. We want to help veterans and their families. Our country depends on them to protect us and we need to be able to take care of them when they return. I am not sure how exactly I will be able to help them but that is what I was hoping to do. I know that everything that I do now and in the future will reflect back on this night. All I ask is that you take everything that I have done for you and the time that I have been gone and realize that everyone would be better off if I am allowed to leave. If you ever need anything from me or my family, I will be there to help you. That is all. Thanks for your time."

"Mr. Morgan, do you mind stepping outside for a few minutes while we discuss this further." Jason stepped outside with Milo. They waited for about a half hour when Max came outside to bring Jason back in.

"Mr. Morgan, we have come to think of you as one of our sons. You have been a very important part of our past and we owe you a debt of gratitude. We will protect you and your family and wish you all well. We also will have your family here in Port Charles under our protection. Good luck in North Carolina and if you need us, feel free to call. We may need a favor in the future. Thank you and you may go now." Jason felt like he just won the lottery. He could leave Port Charles and know that his family was safe.

Jason invited Max, Milo, Sonny and Mr. Giambetti for dinner the following night but they kindly refused. Mr. Giambetti did ask if they went to Italy to look him up. He had always liked Jason and knew that he was one of the good guys.

"I do have one other request for you. When you decide on how you want to help your veterans, I would also love to help with that and maybe find a way to do that in my home country. Thank you for being so kind to my sons. Actually, I was wondering if you would like for them to move down with you to help protect you and your family. Or I know of two other men that could work for you. They have been with us since Sonny wanted them dead. I know that you let Johnny and Francis go because you couldn't hurt them. I think that they would love to help protect your family. We might find a place for them to stay close to your property. Then it wouldn't look so obvious."

Jason never knew where Johnny and Francis ended up but he knew that Elizabeth would love for them to move down with them. She always thought of them as family. Jason shook their hands and thanked the Giambetti for their help.

Jason ran into the house and almost gave Elizabeth a heart attack. "I have the best news for you. I am free to move to North Carolina and we are under their protection. Max's father has let two of his best guards take care of our family down there. I never told you the truth about Johnny and Francis because Sonny had to believe that they were dead. They went to Italy and were Mr. Giambetti guards. Johnny and Francis will be coming back to Port Charles to stay with us till we move and then move down with us. I guess now Sonny will find out the truth but knowing that my best friends will be coming down with us makes me feel so much better."

Elizabeth looked at Jason and realized that they were truly going to move and be safe. She was very happy but she wondered if there were other things that he kept from her because of Sonny. She decided that maybe she didn't really want to know that and that she should just be happy about the way things were now.

The boys came home the next morning including Danny. Danny ran to Elizabeth and asked her to pick him up. "Love you, Lizzie! You are my best girl. Will you marry me when I get bigger?" She just loved how sweet he was and that she was very lucky that he felt that way because his mother hated her so much.

"Well, I love you too Danny. I am going to marry your daddy so I can't marry you but I want you to know that you are very important to me. I want you to know that you will be part of the ceremony just like your brothers. We plan on getting married here in Lila's garden in a couple of weeks. I would love for you to bring the rings to your dad and me." Danny looked at his dad and saw how happy he was with Lizzie and his brothers. He felt left out because he heard Cameron and Jake talking about moving to the beach.

"Can I ask you a question dad? I heard that you are moving to the beach later this summer. Are you taking me or can I come visit you?"

"Danny, I want to be honest with you. I love you very much and the one thing that makes me sad about leaving here is you and Grandma Monica. I have all of my memories back and sometimes it hurts to live here. I want a fresh start and your mom is not happy with me right now. She wants me to choose her and you and stay here. I can't do that because I love Lizzie and not your mom. This does not mean that I don't love you because I do love you. I want you to know that no matter what anyone else says, that I love you and that you are very important to me. I just don't know if the judge will allow me to take you to North Carolina for visits with us. I do know that if I can't do that, I will fly up here to visit you. I will also buy you a laptop so we can talk every night. Just know that you are important to me as your other brothers are too."

"Okay, daddy I believe you and love you too. I also love Lizzie, Jake, Cam and Aiden. You all are my family. I know mom will be here soon so maybe you can take me back to Grandma Monica so she will not go and yell at you and Lizzie."

Jason took Danny back to his mother and gave his son a hug. He was so afraid that he would miss out on his youngest son's life but what could he do. He just had to hope that Diane could provide a miracle for him and his son.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason had called Diane to talk strategy for custody of Danny. "Jason, you are my favorite client. Especially now that I don't have to worry about dodging any bullets but I have to say that I am not sure exactly what you want me to do other than what I have done for you already." Jason knew that Sam was going to try something. She was too angry about him choosing Elizabeth over her.

"I just want to be pro-active when it comes to my son. If Sam doesn't do anything then everything is fine but I really think that she will want to start trouble. Elizabeth and I will be getting married in a few weeks and then moving to North Carolina." Diane knew than what the problem was and she understood where he was coming from with wanting to be ahead of the game.

"I think that we need to find out if Sam has talked to her mother about changing anything with the custody agreement. Alexis and I are planning on having drinks tonight at the Floating Rib so maybe I will know something about Sam and Danny." Jason shook Diane's hand and headed home.

Sam had gone to see her mother to see if she could help change the custody arrangement.

"Mom, I need your help. Jason plans on marrying Elizabeth and moving to North Carolina. I need to protect my son from her. I don't want Danny to be with Jason in North Carolina with her. I know that we are sharing custody but now I think that I need full custody. I want Jason to know that he can't mess with me. I have been the one that has been taking care of Danny all this time. I should be the one that says who can and can't be with my child." Alexis knew that she was acting out of anger and hurt and that Elizabeth had done nothing to Danny.

"As you mother, I want what is best for you but as a lawyer I know that you have a big fight ahead of you. Diane will not hold any punches when it comes to you and your relationship with both Elizabeth and Jason. The things that you have done in your past will be brought up. The things that you have done to Elizabeth and her children will be brought up too. This is going to hurt big time because if Diane pushes hard enough you could lose Danny all together. Jason is not in the mob anymore so that can't be held against him especially since everything that has happened."

Jason then went back home. He had a lot to do before moving to North Carolina. He had bought the property and he was taking Elizabeth to check out the house that weekend. It would be good to see if anything needed to be fixed before the move down there in a month. Elizabeth gave him a kiss when he walked into the living room. The boys were finishing up their homework and then hanging out with Monica and Tracy for a couple of hours.

"I want you to know that I have our reservations for this weekend. I found a cute hotel right down the road from our new place. We will have a driver meet us at the airstrip when we fly out Friday morning. We will fly back home on Monday afternoon. I am hoping that Diane will have everything squared away for Danny's custody. I also had her update my will before our wedding. I want you to know that you are protected. You and our sons mean the world to me."

Elizabeth was a bit overwhelmed and she just held on tight to Jason for a few minutes. "I hope that means a pre-nup because I don't want anyone thinking that I am marrying you for your money. I am marrying you for your hot body and the great sex we have." That was all Jason had to hear. He picked her up off the coach and headed to their bedroom. The boys had the best radar ever because that was when the three of them decided to run into their parents' bedroom and jump on the bed and on top of their parents. Elizabeth tried to laugh but no words would come out because they shocked her. Jason picked each one of them off the bed and headed towards Cameron's room. Then he deposited the three of them on his bed. The boys then ran back and hopped onto their parents' bed.

Jason and Elizabeth cuddled on their bed with their three sons. The five of them on that bed was something that Elizabeth would never forget. It felt so right that they were together as a family. She truly loved Jason with everything she had in her. Lucky was a part of her past and some of the other men were just stepping stones to the man she truly loved. She wished that some days she would have gone with her instincts and went off to Italy when he first offered it to her but then she wouldn't have her three amazing sons. They were the best parts of her and without them she would not be the woman that she was today.

Jason felt torn for a long time about Carly, Sonny, Sam and Elizabeth. It seemed that whenever he wanted to be with Elizabeth, the first three would make him think that he would be better off not having Elizabeth in his life because she didn't fit in. The problem was he loved her and he lost a piece of himself every time he chose Sonny, Carly or Sam over Elizabeth. When he finally remembered everything that he did to hurt Elizabeth and everything that she had done to try to stay with him, he realized that was the reason why she hid the truth from him for so long. She deserved to be happy and they were happy until Carly found out that he was really Jason Morgan. His memories went back all the way before his accident with AJ. He loved his family but he didn't know how to connect to them when he got hurt. He hoped that someday he would get those memories back but the only one left were Monica and Tracy.

Alan was the one person who he really wished he could tell about his memories. He also understood why AJ was always getting into trouble because he (Jason) was the golden boy. There were so many expectations for him when he got out of college and he tried his best to make everyone proud but when he was hurt, that was all gone. No matter how many people or how many times he would hear stories about himself, it felt like they were talking about a stranger.

His mother and aunt were very happy about his memories coming back and also the fact that he was finally finding his place in life. He wanted to help our veterans get back on their feet again. He wanted to help them with any mental, emotional or physical problems that they might have when they returned home. Jason truly believed that being able to show our veterans that we care and make sure that they know where the resources that they might need are around.

Jason and Elizabeth were already packed for their trip to North Carolina. Monica was going to have the boys that night and watch them until Monday when their parents got back. Elizabeth made sure that they had packed enough things to keep them occupied but of course the gatehouse was on the property of where they were staying anyway so it would be just a nice walk if they had forgotten something. They had ordered pizza and when their dinner was over, Elizabeth made sure that they had their baths. When the boys were all cleaned up, Jason brought the boys up to the mansion while Elizabeth got a bubble bath made for herself and Jason. She lit some candles and poured some wine. There was a radio playing softly in the background. She knew how to set the mood but in case Jason wanted to take his time, Elizabeth took a picture of the tub and the bubbles and candles.

"Mom, I am sorry to drop the boys off and leave like this but I have a very hot girlfriend back at the gatehouse who just got a nice hot tub of bubbles going." Monica laughed and Tracy told him that it was "TMI". Jason laughed and then gave the boys a hug good night. He knew that they were good children but sometimes he worried about Jake because of him being gone so long with Helena.

"I want you boys to be good for your grandma and Aunt Tracy. Your mother and I are going to check out the house that we purchased on the beach and see if there is anything that we need to fix or update before we move down there this summer. I love you all and I will be bringing back presents for you three." Jason then left and went out the back towards the gatehouse.

He heard Elizabeth singing to the radio and it made his heart melt. She was one of a kind and he didn't want to change one thing about her. He saw her waiting for him in the tub. He quickly undressed and streaked across the bedroom to the master bathroom. He caught her attention and then he went into the tub behind her and just relaxed. She was home to him and he was home to her. Elizabeth had put her hair up in a clip to keep her hair dry. She leaned back against him and the clip seemed to have a mind of its own and fell off into the water. Her curly hair fell down into the warm sudsy water but she didn't care because she was relaxing with her man.

"I hope that I didn't start the tub too fast and it gets cool too fast. I wanted to be able to relax with you tonight because we have the place to ourselves and tomorrow we will be going to see our new place." Jason kissed Elizabeth on her shoulder. He kissed and then he nipped it a little. He then started a trail with his fingers and then mouth. She knew that she was in trouble because even though the water was getting cold she didn't care.

Jason then got up out of the tub and started the shower. They both needed to rinse off the suds and also warm up a little. He helped Elizabeth out of the tub and into the shower. Once he was sure that Elizabeth was rinsed completely he decided that he was going to finish what he started in the tub. He had her up against the wall of the shower. He checked to see if she was wet enough before entering her. Elizabeth loved to feel how much he filled her up. He was the perfect man and the perfect size for her. She loved feeling him move inside of her and then to top it off the orgasms were outrageous. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could fill her up almost to the point where it hurt. She moved with him and they both came right after the other.

Jason then helped Elizabeth out of the shower and gave her robe to put on. Jason then did the same for himself. They went out to the living room to watch a couple of action packed movies and then planned on going to bed. That was until surprise guests started showing up.

The first guest was Carly. She wanted to talk to Jason alone but Jason told her that whatever she said to him he could also say to Elizabeth. "Okay, Jason. I just want you to think about what you are doing to your son, Danny. He needs his father and you are abandoning him for Elizabeth. Elizabeth doesn't need you as much as he does. Sam will never let you see Danny when Elizabeth is around and if you move to North Carolina and marry her, then Sam will make sure that you never get to see your son. I think that you need to think this over a little more and live with Sam even if you are just friends. You know that Elizabeth will let you see her boys whenever you want too. It will be easier this way for all of you."

"Okay. Let me get this straight. If I go back with Sam, then everyone will be happy. I think that both you and Sam are losing it. No one will be happy and the boys will be the ones that get hurt the most. Danny knows that I love him. He also knows that I love Elizabeth and our three sons. Sam is nothing but a bully and I will not let her dictate my life. It took me so long to get my memories back and now that I have them, Elizabeth is the only woman I want. You are my friend, Carly. That is never going to change and I want you to know that you can visit us in North Carolina whenever you want. Sam is someone that I thought I loved but I was wrong. She expects me to toe the line with her and I will not do it. Please just wish me the best and go home to Sonny. I love you Carly but you can't make me do something that will hurt too many people." Carly hugged both Jason and Elizabeth and said her goodbyes.

A few hours later, when Elizabeth and Jason were ready to go to bed, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Sam. She had her divorce papers and Jason knew that she was going to make a deal that benefitted her but not him or Danny.

"Sam, Jason and I were just about to go to bed. I think it would be best if you just leave right now."

"How sweet. Looks like Elizabeth wants me to go home and leave you alone. I came here to make a deal. Going through the court system will just hurt Danny. I think that you need to stay in Port Charles and come back home to the ones who really love you. Danny needs his father and I know you need him too. I will not let you take him out of state and especially be around a slut like her." Jason looked at Elizabeth and knew that she was about to lose it. He also knew that Sam was goading her into a fight so she could make sure that Elizabeth could never go near Danny.

"Sam. You need to go. Elizabeth is right, we were just about to go to bed. We have a flight early in the morning and we need our sleep. We are going to check out our new place and see if it needs to be updated in any way. We will be gone till Monday and mom has the boys. You know where the door is so use it."

"You think that I am going to let you leave here tomorrow and take her with you to find a new place to live. You should be doing that with your son and me. You should be with me. We are married."

"We were married but you wanted a divorce. You didn't want to push things and sorry but I don't want to marry you ever again. Elizabeth and I will be getting married in three weeks. The following week we will be moving to North Carolina. Later on, we will take a honeymoon but we haven't figured it out yet. We plan on marrying in Lila's rose garden. Danny is invited and he really loves his brothers and Lizzie. So I think now that you know my plan, you need to leave."

"I am not done with you yet. You will never see our son again. I promise you that. I will flee the country with him and take him where you will never find him or me again."

"You need to leave. We will talk later but if you disappear, then there will be trouble."

Sam left and was not very happy about not getting Jason to do what she wanted him to do.

Jason was all worked up after seeing Sam. She knew how to push his buttons and he needed to release some very pent up anger. There was an area in the basement of the gatehouse that had a punching bag and Jason knew that he was going to give the bag a good workout. Elizabeth realized that tonight was going to be something that the two of them would have to put up with until they moved to North Carolina permanently. "I know a way that is way most satisfying to the both of us instead of beating up a poor old boxing bag. I think that we should head back to bed and I will help you exert some pent up aggression. I think we both need that right now." Jason was in no shape to say no and why would he. The most wonderful woman to him in the world wanted to make love to him. She knew what he needed even before he did.

The two of them headed to the bedroom for round two. Elizabeth knew that she needed to let Jason set the pace. She wanted him to know how much she loved him and she wanted him to be able to relax and sleep well that night. When the two of them came together this second time, it was more out of need than anything else. He loved the feel of Elizabeth in his arms and he loved the feel or her body connecting with his especially when he filled her up so well. She rode him and until he could no longer hold back and they both came together again. Then the two of the collapsed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning the two of them showered together and got dressed for the day. They both had a light breakfast and headed to the airstrip. The plane was ready to take them to North Carolina. The boarded the plane and welcomed the chance to be alone for two days. They needed a chance to check out their future together and see if they could figure out what they were going to do there once they were married and living down there.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight to North Carolina was short and peaceful. The past night it was hard because everyone wanted Jason to do what they wanted him to do. The only people who were putting him first was his mother, Monica and Elizabeth. She loved him unconditionally and that was what he needed most.

The driver picked them up at the airstrip and took them to the hotel they were staying at. Jason got them settled into their room. Elizabeth called Monica to tell her that they made it safely to the hotel. She talked to their sons and then Jason talked to them. He told Cam that he was going to love living on the beach. Just think of this summer, walking out the door of your home and seeing a line of cute teenage girls in bikinis. Of course, when Elizabeth heard him say that she playfully hit him.

The realtor was going to meet them to give them the keys to their new home and show them around the town. Elizabeth changed into a cute pair of shorts, tiny tee and sandals. Jason put on some board shorts, tank and his sandals too. The two of them looked so cute together. They went down to the lobby to meet with their realtor. She saw the young couple and was very happy to finally meet them.

"Mr. Morgan and Ms. Webber, I am so glad that I finally get to meet you. The ride is short to your place, but you will love it. The view is one of the best in this area. There are four levels of the house. The top two levels would be for you and your family. The bottom two levels could be guests or for rentals. There are three main living spaces in this house. The views are outstanding and I am sure that you and your family will love it. It is well protected from any storm. There are hurricane shutters for any storm and there is a safe bunker in there in case you can't get off the beach. You can store anything that you would need for a storm. Also it can be used as a panic room." Jason was liking the new place more and more.

A few minutes later they arrived at their new home. It was breath taking. The home itself was on a bluff overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. Part of the home was built into the bluff. You could tell that it was sturdy enough for any storm. She handed them the key and showed them around. The first seen the two bottom levels. There were two bedrooms on each of these levels, kitchen, living room with fireplace, two bathrooms and a place for them to do laundry. The garage was on the bottom floor level. It was a three car garage so that is why there wasn't much living space. Jason knew that Francis and Johnny would not have a problem living on either level. They were minimalists so they didn't need much room. The second floor had the same as the bottom level but instead of two bedrooms, it had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. This would be perfect for any company. The next two levels were where they would be living. There was the kitchen, dining, and living room. There was a balcony was a gorgeous view of the ocean and beach. There were two bedrooms on that level and one and half bathrooms. There was also the laundry area. The top level had the master suite and bath. It also had three additional bedrooms and bathrooms. The master bedroom also had a balcony and great view. They had decided the bottom level would be where Johnny and Francis would stay. The second level was for guests and also where Jason would have his private office and Elizabeth would have her studio.

The boys would be homeschooled and both Elizabeth and Jason were headed to college there. Elizabeth wanted to learn more about art and create more for herself and hopefully a gallery of her own one day. Jason was going there for business and learning how to create a charity that would help the veterans. He was hoping to find some veterans in his classes to get him started.

Elizabeth started sketching the rooms and they also were taking photos so they could show the boys when they got back home. They took photos of both the inside and outside. The pool was absolutely gorgeous. The boys were going to love this place. There was also a pool house that had two bedrooms for any extra guests that popped up or for when the boys got older and wanted to live on the property but have their own space. Elizabeth took photos of the pool house too.

Their realtor, Shelly had shown them the property and then took them around to different places on the beach. They saw where the grocery store, hardware store and other stores close by the beach. She told them about the great restaurants and places that their sons would love. It was a very exciting day for them. The house had electricity and cable so they decided that they would stay at their new place instead of the hotel. Shelly took them to a car rental agency and they were able to get a nice convertible for the next couple of days. They brought their laptops and started making some decisions of what they wanted in their new place and found out some great contractors from both the internet and also from their realtor. They went back to the hotel to gather up their things but since they had paid thru Monday morning, they let their realtor use the room for the weekend with her family.

They didn't know why they trusted and liked her so much but money was never a problem and it was good p.r. to help the ones that help you. "Jason, I love our new place. I know the boys will be over the moon about it and that goes for Johnny and Francis too. The panic room is a great thing to have and since it is on the third level, it will be easy for anyone else staying with us to get to it in case of trouble. The first thing that they had bought for their place was washer and dryers for the three levels that needed it. The one on the second level was not going to be used the much so there was a small one in there. The bottom level was a good size washer and dryer combination but the deluxe over the top model was definitely for their level. They also found a cleaning service and cook. They also needed someone to take care of the pool and gardens.

The boys' bedrooms were going to be fun to decorate. There wasn't much work to be done right now but once she knew what the boys wanted for their new bedrooms, then she could decorate the way they wanted and also buy the bedding and accessories to go with the rooms. Their clothes and other things that they wanted to take with them was in storage and they hired a moving company to take their belongings down to their new house.

"Jason, let's go and buy some bedding for our room so we can sleep here tonight. We also need food for the weekend or do you think we should go back to New York and start getting our boys' ideas for their rooms. It is sad but I already miss them."

"I was thinking the same thing. I do want you to know that we make a great team and have accomplished a lot today but I think we need to sleep here one night and then go tomorrow morning. I can't wait to see you in the moonlight, naked in our pool."

"Do you think we should just go out to eat or buy groceries and eat here."

"I will let you decide but I think that we should go check out our pool. Then we should check out the beach. We are here all alone and no one is near us. To me this is perfect. I miss the boys but I think we need this weekend. It will be a while before we can go on a honeymoon and when we go back, the outside world is just waiting for us."

"You are right. I want to see you naked in our pool tonight too. I did see that there is a delivery service that can get what we need delivered here for our bedding and also our food. The kitchen is perfect for any meal we decide to make. I love this place and I can't wait till we are here every day." The two of them walked out to the balcony and watched the sun set on the over the water. They watched the waves and relaxed against each other. The delivery was made for their food and also some things needed for the house. Jason paid for the delivery and gave him a good tip.

Elizabeth made dinner for the two of them and they sat out on the balcony. The pool was cleaned professionally by the owner before he left. There was some furniture left on the top level and that was what they were using for their stay. They would donate the furniture that was left and start off fresh.

Jason watched Elizabeth as she was pouring herself a glass of wine. She handed him a beer and the two of them went out to the pool. She was wearing a robe and nothing more. Jason also had on a robe. They dangled their feet in the water and felt the rush gone through them. Elizabeth put down her glass of wine and got up. She slipped off her robe and dived into the pool. It was a bit cold at first but after a few minutes she warmed up. She swam to the edge where her soon to be husband was sitting. He could see her in all her glory with her hair floating all around her. She was absolutely breath-taking him. He watched her for a few minutes and then took off his robe and dove into too. The rush of the good water was not enough to dampen the heat inside of him. He swam up to Elizabeth and took her into his arms. She felt so loved and so alive that she knew that they must be in paradise. They went to the edge of the pool where she wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her deeply and she moaned into his mouth. She loved the feel of his tongue in her mouth making its way around it. She did the same to him and loved the feel of impaling herself on him. He couldn't get enough of her and she rode him for all she was worth. She started to tighten up around his shaft and then she could feel him tighten up too. They followed each other on the wave of the other's orgasm.

"I love you so much and I am so glad that we have had time here to spend together. Although, if I don't get out of this pool soon, I might freeze." Jason laughed at that but agreed that if he wanted to do this anytime soon, then they would have to get a heater. He was also thinking of getting a hot tub to put on their balcony. They could have a drink and relax while watching the waves crash against the shore. They both got out of the pool and put their robes on and went inside to warm up. They decided on trying their new shower to help the warming up process.

Jason took the body wash and rubbed it onto Elizabeth's body. He then made sure that she was rinsed off clean and she did the same for him. They got out of shower and headed into the newly made up bed. They curled up into each other's arms and fell fast asleep.

The boys called their parents up early the next morning. They were excited to tell them that Grandma Monica and Aunt Tracy were taking them to the zoo. They were also taking Danny for the day. His mother had to go on a trip somewhere and so she left with Monica since Alexis didn't have time to watch Danny.

"Cameron, do you know why Alexis won't take care of Danny for her? I am sure that there is a really good reason."

"I think because Sam wants to go somewhere that her mom doesn't approve or want her to go. I think that Grandma Monica said it was okay because she would like to spend some time with him too."

"Cameron, let me talk to your grandmother okay?" Cameron handed the phone to his grandmother.

"Mom. Do you know if Sam is coming here to start trouble?"

"Sam does not know where you are in North Carolina. I think though she might try to track what property you bought and find you that way. I am not sure how fast she can do it and if she has help from Spinelli."

"I know that she is friends with Spinelli but I have talked to him and warned him about helping her when it comes to my life. He knows that he can't do that without breaking his bond with me. I know he doesn't want to hurt me just to help her."

"I think that maybe while she is on her way down here, Elizabeth and I will pack up and head home. She will not ruin our good time here but we have got all the photos we need and have started to get things in order down here. We will see you all this afternoon. Love you, mom. I love you boys. We will be home soon."

Elizabeth had already packed and Jason had called for his plane to be ready at the airstrip. They made sure that everything was locked up and they took their bags to the rental car and left for the car rental agency. They returned the car when they saw Sam. Luckily for them she didn't see them. She didn't realize that they knew she was on their way to find them. Elizabeth was already in the limo when Jason got in. The bags were already in the trunk and they took off to get some breakfast. "I can't believe she got down here that fast. I think she must have left last night or first thing this morning. I know she couldn't have come down here on a private plane unless Sonny let her use his plane or Carly did."

They went and had breakfast and then headed for the airstrip. They got on their plane and Jason called Sonny to see if he helped Sam in any way. He told him that he thinks Carly did but he did not okay it. "I will have the plane come back now so she will have to catch another plane home and I will have a talk with my wife."

The plane took off for home. When they landed the took their SUV and went to his mother's to get their boys. Jason walked into the mansion and four very happy boys were there to greet Jason and Lizzie. Danny ran straight to Elizabeth which made Jason chuckle. "I do not know whether I should be jealous that my son ran to my fiancée before he ran to me. Jake ran to his dad first which made Elizabeth laugh.

"I guess we know who rates first with Jake. Cameron and Aiden also went to their mother first. Monica had their lunch prepared and then the phone started ringing. Sam found out that Sonny had the plane return without her because of Jason.

"You need to send a plane to pick me up now or there is going to be more trouble than you know how to deal with. You are soft now, Jason. You are like putty and I am going to break you so that you won't know what to do with yourself. I have done it before when I took Jake away from you and I will do it again with Danny."

"What do you mean, you took Jake away from me before, are you talking about when he was a baby or are you saying that you helped Helena." Sam realized what a mistake she had made and hung up.

"Jake, do you remember seeing Danny's mother on the island when Helena took you away from your mom and me."

"I remember seeing her from time to time. She was always mean to me and said that no one misses me or loves me. I didn't know that everyone thought I had died because she knew that I was alive so I thought that meant that you and mom knew too." Monica could see the look on Elizabeth's face when she heard what her son had said.

"We need to call Dante and Nathan to take a statement from Jake. She needs to be arrested. I also want Alexis and Diane here too so everyone is on the same page before Sam gets back. I guess Sonny and Carly should be here too." Monica, Elizabeth and Jason started making phone calls.

Everyone was over at the Quartermaine Mansion to find out what Jake knew about his kidnapping. "Jake is going to tell you all something that we just learned today. I recorded a conversation with Sam this afternoon." Jason let everyone hear his conversation with Sam. When they heard the part about Jake, they first thought it was about when Jake was a baby.

"I asked Jake to tell me if he knew anyone on the island that lives here now." Jake came over to everyone and they were totally enthralled in what the young boy was about to say.

"Jake, we are going to record this conversation like the one your dad did with Danny's mom. Do you feel comfortable talking with us? We promise that we will let you take as much time as you would like to answer the questions."

"I just want to say it and then you can ask me if you need too. When I first was brought over to the island, I was badly hurt. The people who took me thought I would die on the way there. Helena knew that she could get me fixed up. She also had someone from Port Charles keeping an eye on me so that I couldn't get away from her. When I was a little older and everything had healed, I saw Danny's mom. She was mean to me and said that she hated me and my mom. She also said that no one back home missed me or ever wanted to see me again. My dad was going to marry her and she would not let me see him or tell him anything. When she thought my dad died, she only came back once. She told me that my mother was evil like I was and that was why my dad died. She then told me that she wished I had died when I was younger or better yet, never been born." Tears ran down everyone's eyes. Alexis was heartbroken that her daughter could be that cruel and do that to a young child. They needed a little more proof about Sam being there on the island.

"Jake, do you know anyone on the island that can say whether or not she was actually there?" Jake shook his head yes.

"The lady that took care of me. She would know whether or not, Danny's mom was there. Her name is Ms. Isabella. She took good care of me and she would tell you the truth."

Jason was on the phone and had his pilot refuel the plane. The plane was about to go to Greece. Monica, was staying back with the boys except for Jake. Jason, Dante, Alexis, Diane, Nik, Elizabeth, Nathan and Jake were going to the island. Elizabeth had called Nik and asked if he would go with them and that his cousin, Sam knew that Jake was alive.

Everyone boarded the plane and they took off for Greece. The flight was long and so most of them took a nap because they knew it was going to be a lot of things going on. Jake was scared and Elizabeth and Jason took him back into the bedroom to help him relax. "We promise you that the ones who hurt you are going to pay for what they did. We have missed you more than you know. We have always loved you and we mourned you when we thought you died. Then we thought your dad died and we mourned him too."

Early the next morning, the plane landed on the island. Nik took them to the main house but Jake wanted them to go to the little house that he used to live at with Ms. Isabella. Jake went to the front door and knocked. Ms. Isabella answered the door to see young Jake and a bunch of people. She knew Nik so she let them all in. "Ms. Isabella, we need your help. My dad found out today that someone came to the island every once in a while to check up on me. Her name is Sam McCall and she is my little brother's mom. Can you tell everyone whether or not I am telling the truth or making it up." Nik handed her a picture of Sam. He knew that Ms. Isabella would tell the truth.

"I can tell you that this Sam McCall did come to the island and she would say terrible things to young Jake. He would always be upset after she came and it took a while for him to calm down. I was told that his parents died and that was why he was here. I did here from several different people that the parents were alive but thought Jake was dead. I was told if I tried to bring Jake back to his home that he and I would be killed before we even left the island. I know that Helena would not make a threat but would carry that threat out. I did see Nik but I was never allowed to tell Nik about Jake and he never came over to my little house. I think that Nik knew about Jake but thought the young boy was a relative of mine."

Everyone thanked Ms. Isabella and left the island. Now that there was more proof about Sam and Jake, they could arrest her. Alexis knew that Sam would expect her to represent her but she couldn't do that. She loved her daughter but right now she could only think about what had happened to young Jake and all the pain that she caused.

The flight back to the states was long and somber. Jason had called Monica to tell her that they were on their way back home and there was proof about what she had done. "Sam has picked up Danny and I pray he doesn't tell her what everyone is doing because if he does, she may take him out of the country."

When they reached Port Charles, the first thing that Dante and Nathan did was put out an APB on Sam and Danny. They wanted her arrested as soon as possible. They wanted to make sure that Danny was safe and not taken out of the country.

Sam was deluded enough to think that she could talk her way out of what she had done to Elizabeth, Jason and Jake. She had hurt Jake and his family badly and they wanted her to pay. Jason wanted Sam arrested but knew that he needed to trick her into giving herself up. He called her and pretended to still be in love with her and that he wanted to be with her and Danny. He asked her to meet him at the docks that evening. She was to come alone and later they would call for Danny. She thought it was odd at first but then thought he was going to take her for a ride somewhere so that they could be alone.

She met him at the designated time and place without Danny. He walked up to her and looked her dead into her eyes and said, "I know what you did". She knew that it was a trap but it was too late. She was surrounded by cops and taken away in handcuffs.

She sat in the interrogation room waiting to talk to either her mother or Jason. She wanted them to know her side of the story. Her mother came in to say goodbye to her. "I am only here to say goodbye. I will not represent you and I will never see you again or talk about you again. Your brother and sisters know what you did to Elizabeth, Jake and Jason. Your father also knows and there isn't a lawyer in town that will take your case. You let a family mourn for their young son. You let a young child think that his family didn't want or love him anymore. How could you do that to Jake or anyone? Jason has promised to stay out of this and he will be marrying Elizabeth this weekend. In two weeks, Danny and his brothers will be moving with their parents to North Carolina. You will never see your son again. He will know that you love him but also what you did to his brother." Alexis turns away from her daughter and leaves.

Carly, Sonny and Julian say goodbye to Sam also. She really believed that she was going to get out of the mess she got herself in but no one was going to help her out. Jason did bring Danny by so he could see his mother one more time. He explained to Danny that his mother did something that she could not take back and she had to be punished for it. Danny went to his mother and hugged her. "I love you, mommy. I will always love you." Sam was about to lose it then because she knew that he was going to grow up without seeing her. She didn't know how much time she was going to spend in prison but she knew that she would miss his whole childhood. She tried to get Jason to help her but he couldn't even look at her.

"Jason, thank you for letting me say goodbye to Danny. I know that I don't deserve it after what I have done but I love him and you. I want you to know that. I didn't do it to hurt you but to keep you away from her." Jason took Danny's hand and led him out of the police station.


	5. Chapter 5

This is about Danny, Sam, Jason and Elizabeth. Danny is important to all three adults and I wanted somehow to tie up the ends with Sam and Danny. I think that it is a fair thing to do for Danny but maybe not so much for Jake. I wanted Danny to know that no matter what happens that both Jason and Elizabeth both love him. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to GH and ABC.

Jason would not let what just happened effect the way he felt about his son, Danny. He loved all of his sons and what Sam did would never be put on Danny. "Danny when you are old enough, I will tell you what your mom did but until then, I don't want you to worry or think about it. I do want you to know that she loves you and always will. This was about me and her way of trying to keep me. I just couldn't be the person she needed or wanted." Danny was too young to understand but he did realize that he would probably not see his mom until he was grown up.

The two of the got back to the gate house just in time for dessert. Elizabeth had baked some brownies and made homemade vanilla ice cream. The brownies were still warm with the vanilla ice cream melting on top of it. Danny got his dish and so did his father. "I know how much you love my brownies and how hard this has been on both you and Jake. Sometimes the adults in our lives make life a lot harder than it has to be. You will always be special to us, Danny. I love you and I will always be here for you. This weekend will be very special because I will be marrying your dad. I want you to know that I will always be there for you no matter what. I will never replace your mom but I want you to know that I will love you, just like I love your brothers." Danny hugged Elizabeth and then sat down to eat the brownies that Lizzie made.

Tomorrow is the rehearsal for the wedding. The rehearsal dinner will be at the Metro Court and then Saturday afternoon Elizabeth and Jason will get married in Lila's rose garden. The boys were looking forward to it because they loved being part of the crazy little family that they had become.

Everyone was very excited about the next couple of weeks. Danny was sad because he knew that he would never see his mother again at least until he was an adult. He went over to Lizzie and gave her a hug. "I know that you are going to miss your mom but I think that I can talk your father into letting you see her one more time before you leave. You can gather up some of your favorite stories and pictures and we can make her a scrapbook. This will be our secret project but when your mother asks who helped you, say your grandmother Alexis and Monica helped you. She may not want it if she knew that I had anything to do with it. She wouldn't mean to hurt you if she doesn't accept it because of me. Or you could say your brothers helped you and your dad. Just leave me out of it." Danny gave Elizabeth a hug and thanked her for being so sweet.

The two of them worked hard on the scrapbook and also the stories that went with the pictures. Elizabeth had already asked Dante if Sam could take that with her and he said it should be no problem.

Early the next morning Elizabeth spoke to Jason about Danny. "I want to ask you a favor. This is about our sons Danny and Jake. Danny will be the one hurting when his mother has to go to prison for life. I want you to see if they can go a little lighter on the sentence. I want her punished for what she did to Jake but I don't want it hurt Danny in the process. We have Jake back and we will explain everything to him about what I want to do. I don't want her to know this is coming from me because we both know how stubborn she can be. I know that she will be hurting because she isn't with you and Danny. I just don't want Danny hurt too. I also want to explain to our sons that Danny belongs with us and what his mother did has nothing to do with him. He wasn't even born when all of this happened. Can you do this for me?"

"Okay, but how long is long enough? Do you think that ten years should be enough and she will be out in five? She will be coming after us big time then. I think that she should sign over all her rights to Danny and then I think the ten years will be fair. She can see him at our place or skype with him when she gets out. She will never be alone with him so she can take him away from us till he is 18 and can do what he wants. Does that sound fair?" Elizabeth gave him a hug and the tears in her eyes made Jason know that she was satisfied with that.

"I need to talk to Diane about this and see if we can get everyone including Sam to agree to it. I also know what you have done for our son, Danny. The scrapbook is beautiful. He also told me that Sam is not to know that you helped. You are the sweetest, kindest person that I know. I think that is why I am always pulled back to you. Your soul and my soul are forever together. Okay. I agree with what you say and I will bring Danny to say goodbye to his mother but not until after we are married tomorrow. I need to have that ring on so she can finally let go."

Elizabeth started to cry. She loved her family and her life with Jason and she was about to start a new adventure with him in North Carolina. She had talked to all four boys about their rooms. Aiden and Danny were on the same level as their parents. Jake and Cameron were on the floor below them. Johnny and Francis had the bottom level and the second level was going to be for company and also for Jason's private study and Elizabeth's art studio.

Diane talked to Alexis and also Paul the present D.A. "I need your input on this case. I think that she will take the plea and agree to the terms. The only term I am afraid she will disagree about is when she is out that she will never have custody again of Danny. She will be able to see Danny but only with his father present. She will not have the chance to take him away from his family." Paul and Alexis both agreed to everything that Jason wanted.

"I also want to put it out to both of you, especially you Alexis is this is coming from Elizabeth and not Jason. She does not want Danny hurt any more than he already has been. Jason is doing this for Danny and Elizabeth and not Sam. If he could, he would throw away the key on her."

Paul was amazed that Elizabeth would have that kind of compassion for Sam. Although it really wasn't for her but for her son. Diane went to the jail to speak to Sam about her plea deal. "I have some news for you Sam. Jason has asked me to go lighter on your sentence than he first wanted. He knows it is in Danny's best interest not to have you locked up forever. The deal is ten years; you could go up for probation in five years. The main kicker is that you sign away all rights to Danny. You may see him with his father present but you will not be able to take him away from his family. When he is eighteen and your sentence and probation will be up, then you both can do what you want. This is a one shot deal. If you don't accept this or want to go to trial, then you are on your own."

Sam knew that if she went to trial that she would lose. Everyone including her mom was against her. The fact that Jason was giving her a break, she knew that she would have to take it and hope that she could worm her way back into her son's life. "Okay, I know a good deal when I see it. I will take it and thank Jason for me. I knew he truly cared about me."

Diane just shook her head and took the plea deal from her and also the paperwork of her surrendering custody of Danny to Jason.

She walked out of the police station and called Jason to tell him the news. Sam was going to be sent to Pentonville in two days. He looked at Danny and then Elizabeth. He whispered into her ear that it was done. She shook her head and looked at Danny. "I think that your daddy needs to take you to see your mom so you can give her this beautiful scrapbook that you made. I also think that you need to tell her how much you love her and that you will calling her once a month to talk when you move down to North Carolina. She needs to know that you will never forget her." Danny ran into Elizabeth's arms and hugged her.

Jason kissed Elizabeth deeply and took Danny's hand and brought him to the police station. Jason saw Dante and Nathan when he got into the station. "Danny wants to give Sam a scrapbook and say goodbye. Can one of you take him to say goodbye?"

Nathan looked at Danny and took his hand. "We will have your mom brought up here so you can say goodbye to her. I think that you did a great job on this scrapbook. Did you have help?"

"Lizzie helped me but she doesn't want my mom to know about it because she is afraid that she would leave it here because of her. She put a lot of work and love into for me. She is a great girl. I hope I get lucky enough to marry someone like daddy is. Thank you for saying you like it. I hope mom likes it too."

Nathan went down to Sam's cell and brought her up to say goodbye to Danny. "Your son and his father are here for you to say goodbye. Danny has a surprise for you. You are going to love it." Nathan brought Sam up to see Danny.

Danny ran to his mother when he saw her. She looked the same but a little sadder than normal. They went into the interrogation room to speak.

"Mommy, I made this for you. I hope you like it. I worked really hard but I had some help for the words. I love you and I want you to be safe. I want you to be alright so I can see you when I get a little older. Daddy says I can call you or you can call me once a month. That is once I get settled in North Carolina but I think maybe once before we leave in two weeks."

Sam just wanted to take everything in while she had the chance. Nathan took a couple of pictures of her and Danny so the two of them could have pictures of them together. "I want you to know that I love you Danny and your dad. I know what he did for me and I think that shows that he still cares about me." Danny looked at his mother and realized that she truly thought that the two of them would get together.

"Mom, you need to hear this. Dad and Lizzie are getting married tomorrow. Lizzie is the one that wanted Dad to help you. She is the one that helped me with this scrapbook and she is doing this because she wants what is best for me. She knows how much I love you and you love me. I have to go mom. I love you always. I will talk to you later. Bye mommy." Nathan opened the door for Jason to take Danny home.

Nathan then took Sam back to her cell. This was the last time that Sam would see her son for a long time. She cherished the scrapbook that Danny had made for her and also the pictures of her and Danny. She took them wherever she went.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason and Danny got back a little while later. They all walked over to Lila's rose garden for the rehearsal. Elizabeth was very happy about getting married in the rose garden that her and Emily loved so much. When she was here, the two people that she wished could have been there for her big day was her best friend, Emily and Jason's grandmother.

"Okay, Emily. I know that you watching over us right now and so I need a sign that you are here." Elizabeth knew that it couldn't happen but then she saw a beautiful white dove fly over the rose garden. She knew right then that Emily was there.

The rehearsal was small and everyone learned where they were going to go for the next day. The minister was there so Jason and Elizabeth knew when they had to do their vows. They wanted to write their own for this special day.

Then everyone headed to the Metro Court for dinner. Jason flew in Emma, Patrick and Robin to be at their wedding. There were a few people from General Hospital going and also a few of Jason's friends going to the wedding but it was going to be a low key event. They both loved their privacy and were more wanting their family to feel safe and protected then wanting a big party.

Jason asked Sonny to be his best man. Elizabeth had asked Robin to be her matron of honor. The boys were being ushers and ring bearers. Emma was the flower girl. It was going to be a beautiful day. The morning was a light rainfall and everyone was afraid that the rain would ruin everything. Jason and Elizabeth slept separate from each other. Elizabeth, Robin and Emma slept in the main house while the guys stayed in the gate house. When the rain was over, Elizabeth looked outside to see a beautiful rainbow. She knew that her guardian angels were there looking over them. She thanked both Lila and Emily for the beautiful day. The rain dried up before the ceremony and the roses were absolutely beautiful.

Jason got the boys up and made his famous pancakes. "I want you all to know that I am very happy and proud to be marrying Elizabeth. She is one very special woman and we are all truly lucky to have her in our lives.

Elizabeth, Robin, Emma and Monica were getting ready for the wedding too. They had people there doing their hair and make-up. The day before they had their nails done and a little more pampering. They ate a wonderful breakfast before the ladies arrived for the hair.

Then it was time for Elizabeth to get dressed. Jason tried to get her parents to come for their daughter's wedding but they refused to go. He did however get in touch with Audrey and she came down and was secretly staying at the Metro-Court. Jason had someone bring her to the mansion so she could be there for Elizabeth and her big day. Audrey was happy to see Elizabeth and when she heard everything that had happened she was very happy for her granddaughter. She couldn't wait to see her great grandsons and her future grandson. Jason had also explained that they were moving to North Carolina and they were living right on the beach. He e-mailed her pictures of their house and showed her where she could stay if she visited them.

Audrey had some things for Elizabeth to go with her wedding dress. She looked beautiful with a simple but classy gown. There was a little bling on it but it mostly just cascaded down her body. They planned on going to Italy for their honeymoon but that was going to be in the fall. He wanted everyone used to living together and being in North Carolina before they took off for two weeks. Monica was going to stay with the boys while they went on their trip.

Patrick was going to walk Elizabeth down the aisle to Jason. He was happy that Jason was finally free of the mob and that Elizabeth and their boys would be safe. Francis and Johnny were there to watch them get married and then they were flying down to make sure that everything is taken care of before Jason, Elizabeth and their sons moved down.

Everyone was in their positions. Cameron and Jake were great at ushering the guests to their seats. Carly was there with all her children and Sonny's children. Michael was there with Sabrina and their baby boy. Morgan was with Kiki and no Ava in sight. Kristina and Molly went so they could see Danny be the ring bearer with Aiden. Emma was the flower girl. Sonny was there standing beside Jason. Spinelli and Ellie were there to see his best friend marry his one true love.

Danny and Aiden walked side by side down the aisle towards their father. Emma followed them with the flowers. Robin started walking down the aisle and smiled when she saw her daughter in front of her. Patrick was there to walk Elizabeth towards her true love and future. The garden was beautiful with the scents of all the different flowers in it. The rainbow earlier that morning reminded Elizabeth that her best friend was there watching over her and her brother.

Elizabeth walked down the aisle to her best friend and lover. Jason was the one for her and she knew that she was very blessed to have him in her life. Jason looked up and saw her. He saw the love and trust in her eyes and knew that today was the start of the best times in their lives. Patrick walked Elizabeth and placed her hand in Jason's hand. The minister then started the ceremony. When they got to part where the minister asks if anyone should oppose this marriage to stand up and say something now, the two of them held their breath. No one there opposed their marriage.

When it came to the vows, Jason and Elizabeth were ready to speak from their hearts. Jason started with his vows first. "I, Jason promise to love and protect you Elizabeth and our sons with my life. I remember when we first became friends and you loved going with me on bike. The two of us felt so free and that was when we were truly at our happiest. There was no one around telling us that we were wrong for each other. I let my pride and fear get in the way of our friendship and love. These two past years have not been perfect but when I first came too, it was you that made me feel safe. You made me feel like I could do anything and be anything. When I realized that I was Jason Morgan and that you held that back from me, I became angry but I know understand why you did what you did. I also understand that we both have hurt each other more times than I can to remember. We have put other people ahead of us and I promise that from now, you and our family will be first. You are the most important person to me then, now and in our future. I promise that I will always tell you the truth and that I will put you and our sons first. I love you, Elizabeth. You are my best friend and I will always cherish you."

"I, Elizabeth promise to love and cherish you Jason. You are my best friend and will always be first in my life too. The past few years have been crazy and I am so happy that we have come to terms with our past so we have our present and future. When you first came into the emergency room when you were hit, I felt you. I didn't know who you were but I felt that I should know. There was a connection and I couldn't understand why but when you came too, I felt like I was home. You are home to me. Lucky is my past and I am grateful for that but you are my future and I so happy about that. Our sons make us a family and although it is not the most conventional family, it is perfect for us. You are the one person who I can always count on when I needed you. You have helped me so many times and I have hurt you so many times but you never truly left me. I love you, now and forever. You are my heart and soul."

The minister then took the rings from both of the pillows and blessed them. Jason and Elizabeth then exchanged their rings and were finally married. Jason took Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her so passionately that the women started to swoon and the men told them to get a room. Jason then scooped up his wife and carried her to the ballroom. The two of them walked into the ballroom and saw how beautiful it looked. The dee-jay had set up his music and everyone went to their table. Jason and Elizabeth sat at the head table surrounded by the ones they loved. The boys were sitting at a table with their Grandma Monica. Alexis showed up so she could visit with her grandson.

"Elizabeth, can I speak to you for a few minutes. It won't take long." Elizabeth got up and gave Jason a kiss and followed Alexis.

"I wanted to thank you for what you have done for Sam. I realize that you had done it for Danny and that makes me a lot happier. I am glad that Danny loves his Lizzie and that you love him back. I am not sure that Sam would have been so gracious if the shoe was on the other foot. I know that you both grew up completely different but you have to know how much it means to Danny that you went out for him like that. Sam, first thought that it was Jason who wanted to help her out and she was floored when Danny told her that it was you that wanted the judge to go easier on her. We both know that Helena is the real culprit but she did something that was unbelievably cruel to you and your son, Jake. Danny had said that you are moving in two weeks. Do you mind if the girls and I spend a couple of days with him and take him to see his mother one more time before you leave?"

"Alexis, I did this for both Jason and Danny. Danny is such a sweet young boy and I would do anything for him to feel better about his mother. Jake understands why I did what I did for now. I just hope that it doesn't bother him later on or that he blames me or Danny for Sam getting out earlier than she could have been let out. I will ask Jason about Danny but I see no reason not to let him stay a few days with you, Kristina and Molly. I also think that it would help him to see his mother one more time." Elizabeth gave Alexis a hug and went back to her table.

She talked to Jason about what Alexis wanted and he said that if it helps Danny and makes him feel better, then he would allow it. Jason knew that when they moved and were settled in that Jake and Danny would both need to talk to someone about their new family dynamic. He was also going to suggest that he and Elizabeth have counseling too. Well, probably the whole family could use it.

Jason brought Danny over to see his grandmother, Alexis. "I have talked to Elizabeth and I think that Danny would love to spend a few days with you, Molly and Kristina. I also think that Danny would love to see his mother one more time. We are moving a week from Friday. Johnny and Francis are leaving tomorrow to get things in shape for our move. There is a bedroom with your name on it when you want to visit Danny. We are right on the ocean and it is truly beautiful." Alexis thanked Jason. Danny hung around his grandmother and aunts for a little while.

Jason and Elizabeth had their first dance together as husband and wife. The song was slow and with every move, Elizabeth could feel how much Jason wanted her. She pushed up her game and grinded into him whenever she could. It made it so hard for him to move that she knew that she would be paying for that later. They were staying at the honeymoon suite at the Metro Court. The limo was there waiting to take them whenever they were ready. They stayed to cut the cake. Then Elizabeth threw her bouquet and Sabrina caught it. Jason took off the tiny blue garter that was on Elizabeth's leg and he was about to throw it. He turned his back to the crowd of eligible men and Michael caught the garter. It was really nice seeing the young couple with a smile on their face. That was when Jason and Elizabeth wished the gang well and took off to the Metro Court for their first night as man and wife.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two weeks were crazy. The Morgans were soon moving to North Carolina. The boys had chosen their rooms and what they wanted in them. Elizabeth was happy that they were finally going to be far away from all the crazy people in their life. It was also hard to leave some of her friends that she had forever there. They were having a going away party for them tomorrow night at mansion. The past couple of days, Danny had been spending with his grandmother, Alexis and his two aunts, Kristina and Molly. He loved hanging out over there and his grandmother was going to take him to see his mother.

"Dad, grandma Alexis is taking me to see mom today. We are going so I can see her one more time before we move. I have the pictures of the house and my bedroom so she will know where I am. Lizzie helped me make something else that will be nice for her to see. It is a book about my life. Grandma Alexis helped too. There were lots of stories about me in it that I didn't even know. I am so happy that you are married to Lizzie. I can see how much she makes you happy. She makes me happy too just by being her. I love you, dad and tell Lizzie and my brothers I love them and will see them tomorrow at Grandma Monica's house." Jason just loved listening to his son. He was a lot like his brothers in that he never let anyone else talk. You would think that he was Elizabeth's child the way he is always talking.

Alexis, Danny, Kristina and Molly went to Pentonville to see Sam. The arrangements had been made so she could see her son one more time before he moved out of state. Sam was able to go to the visiting area and see her son. Alexis was there but her sisters had to wait to another time. Danny was a little scared to be at the prison because there were so many more people there. Sam was not put in with the general population because of what she did. She was in protective custody and only allowed out at certain times.

Sam sat down and Danny gave her a big hug. The correctional officers that worked there checked to see what Danny had brought his mother. They were both mothers with small children and they really liked the book that Danny had made for his mother. The pictures in it were mainly from the last couple of months or so. There was one of Danny and his father that the correctional officers really liked. Sam knew that there might be trouble about her book because it looked like they were not going to allow her to keep so they could have it for themselves.

Alexis looked at the officers and told them if anything happened to the book or to Sam that they were in big trouble. Alexis took one of them aside to tell her exactly who Sam Morgan really was and if they tried to mess with her that certain people will find out and that they would pay for it. Sam is a Cassadine on her mother's side and a Jerome on her father's side. Her ex-husband is Jason Morgan. She is from a family that don't put up with threats and also hurting family.

"Danny, I love the two books that you have made for me. I will treasure them always. I will be able to talk to you twice a month. I am so proud of you and I love you very much. I am sorry about what I did to Jake. I am thankful to Elizabeth for what she has done because I feel if the tables were turned that I could not be so kind. I know that she is doing this for you and not for me but that is okay. I want the best for you and I know that you being so far away from Port Charles will be hard but your grandmothers will be able to see you whenever you want. I hope sometime I get to see you soon. I love you Danny."

"Mom, I love you too. The boys are finished packing and I am almost ready to go. I want you to know that I will be thinking of you every day and I will be saying a prayer for you every night. Dad and Lizzie helped me with my prayers and I say them for all of my family. TYou and Grandma Alexis are on top of my list. I wish that you didn't do what you did but I am glad that you will be able to get out someday. I will write to you and maybe send some more pictures. I have to go, but remember that I will always be thinking about you." Danny gave his mother a hug and a kiss on her cheek. Alexis smiled at the two of them and gave Sam a hug. She wanted Sam to know that Danny loved her.

Sam was sad when they left but she knew that one day she would be able to see her son again. Elizabeth helped her in more ways than one when she talked to Jason. She reminded Jason about how much this would hurt Danny. She knew that Elizabeth and her would never be friends but at least she knew that Elizabeth would take good care of Danny and that she loved him. She just prayed that her sentence would go by fast.

Alexis, Danny, Kristina and Molly stopped at a diner near the prison. They went into the diner and sat a nearby table. They had a quiet dinner but it was good. Kristina and Molly asked Danny how his visit with his mother went. "Mom is doing good. She looks a bit scared but I can't blame her. She wanted me to thank Lizzie for being so nice to her and to me. I know that she will be alright because Grandma Alexis scared the two mean officers by telling them who mom is and that nothing better happen to her." Molly and Kristina laughed but then looked at their mother and realized that she really did do that.

Once they finished their meal they got back on the road home. This is our last night together. I think that Danny should have all three of us here tonight. That means no dates tonight. "Mom, that is a given that tonight we will love hanging around our nephew. Danny is the man."

The four of them watched movies and also some videos of some of the fun times in their lives. Danny loved watching the videos and watching his mother and aunts while they were younger. He could watch the wedding of his mother and father over and over again. He knew that his father is now married to Lizzie and he was happy about that but he still loved watching the old video.

"I think that you should take this video with you and also some old photographs of your parents together. I don't think that you father and Lizzie would mind that." Danny hugged his grandmother and took the pictures. He kissed his grandmother and aunts' good night.

Jason had called Johnny up and asked him if the new place was ready for him and his family. "Jason, everything is in place. The boys' rooms are ready and so are all the other rooms. I have placed an order for the groceries to be in tomorrow afternoon. I have found a great cook and housekeeper in town. When you arrive in two days, everything will be set up and ready to go." Jason thanked Johnny and Francis for all their hard work. When he got there, he was going to give them a little vacation for their hard work.

Elizabeth and her boys were finished with their packing and the moving truck was there to pick up their things. She wanted to make sure that everything was done on their end. They were driving to their new place after the party that night. They had planned on stopping a couple of times along the way to enjoy the sights.

Alexis helped Danny with his packing. He was able to bring all of his favorite things to his new home. Alexis went through Sam's things and got some things for Danny that he would like and also some things that belonged to his father. The rest of Sam's things she was going to put into storage for when she got out of prison. She knew that five years was a long time to someone serving a sentence but to most people it would go by very fast. Alexis hoped that Sam would learn something about this experience and realize that Jason and Elizabeth belong together.

"Grandma, do you know how much I am going to miss you. I am going to miss you and mommy to the moon and back. I am happy that I can skype with you whenever I want and I can text you and send you pictures. I am hoping that you can send mom some of the pictures that I send to you." Alexis hugged her grandson and helped him finish up his packing. Alexis had bought her grandson his own phone so that they could talk to each other. Alexis took photos of the penthouse for Danny to keep. Alexis showed him how to take selfies and so his first selfie was with his grandma and himself.

The movers took his things and went on their way to Elizabeth and Jason at the gatehouse to finish up with their things there. Alexis drove over to the gatehouse to drop off Danny. She hugged her grandson and told him that she would see him at the party. "Thanks for letting me see Danny these past few days. He is a big part of my heart. He is such a sweet little boy and I am afraid that I will miss out on so much."

"You will always be able to see Danny whenever you want. We don't want to come in between the two of you. This move is not to separate you from him but to give our family a fresh start from everything that has happened in the past few years. We have a laptop for Danny to skype to you daily and we have the jet that we can send for you or we can take Danny up to see you and his aunts. We have room for you and the girls to come visit us and we are right on the beach. It is absolutely beautiful over there. You, Molly and Kristina will love it. I think if you just visit the area once, you will want to move there. We are going to try to talk Monica into doing that when we have her come down to visit. Jason and I love Danny. We respect your place in his life and we would never want to take that away from him."

The boys were ready to go to the main house for the party. They were having their friends from school come to say goodbye. The staff from General Hospital were also coming to say their goodbyes to Elizabeth and her family. Sonny, Carly, Michael, and Morgan came to say goodbye to Jason. The place was noisy and Tracy had enough. She decided to say goodbye right away and head to the Metro Court to get some peace.

"I want to say goodbye while I have the chance. I love you all and will miss you. I know that you will have a great life and I want that for all of you. You will always have a home here if you need us. Monica and I will be here for you." She hugged every one and left. She didn't want anyone to see how upset she really was. When she got to her hotel room, she finally let the tears roll.

Monica was having a great time with her grandsons. Laura and Alexis were also taking their turns with the boys. The boys may not realize how much they were loved but these three women did. They all had surprises for them to take to their new home. They also promised to visit their grandsons. "I want you boys to know that the three of us will miss you all like crazy. We love you and want the best for you. We also expect to get phone calls and pictures from you all. Cam and Jake will need to show the younger boys how to take and send pictures on their phones. We have programed our numbers into your phones. Okay. That is enough and off you go to see your friends.

Laura saw Nik and Spencer come in to say goodbye. Spencer didn't want to admit how much he was going to miss his cousins but he knew that he was especially Cameron. "Hey Cam, let's go outside for a few minutes." Cam and Spencer went out the side door onto the patio.

"I just want you to know that I wish that I could go with you. Life has been hard since Emma left but now that you are moving too, I am going to be all alone. I don't want you to feel bad. You and Emma are my best friends and I guess now, I am going to have to find some new ones. Dad and Hayden have been fighting constantly since they got married. I thought that they loved each other but now, I think that it would have been much better if Hayden never came into our lives." Cam hugged his cousin and best friend.

"I think that I can talk my parents into letting you come down for a few months this summer. We are right on the beach, that means girls in bikinis. Then you will have to talk your father into coming down for a visit and from what I see, he will love it down here. I understand all about strained relations but look at my mom and Jason. They were always meant to be together and I think that your father will find someone too like that. I hope he does anyway because there is nothing better than seeing your parents happy." Spencer gave Cam that look and Cam knew that he pushed it a little too far with how happy his parents were when his dad and new wife were anything but happy.

"I am sorry, Spencer. I will see about letting you spend some time with me at the new house." Cameron and Spencer than walked back inside. Everyone was having a good time telling stories about their favorite couple. Monica had made a cool slide show that showed Jason, Elizabeth and their boys growing up in front of their eyes. Emily was also on the video with Nik and Lucky. Elizabeth watched the video with tears in her eyes. She missed her best friend more than anything. She wished that she could go back to that night and stayed with her so that she never would have had a chance to be murdered. Nik looked at the video was tears in his eyes. He missed her so much that sometimes he thought his heart would break.

Jason knew how everyone was feeling. Now that he got his memories, Emily was one of the people that he missed most. He also missed his dad and grandparents. Emily and his grandmother were the ones that had his heart when he first lost his memories due to the accident with AJ. Monica was kind of lost too and so Laura and Alexis helped turn off the video.

Alexis put her arms around Monica and let her cry it out. Jason knew that he was going to stay the night and that they would leave the next morning. Jason walked over to his mother.

"Mom, we are going to stay here with you tonight. We can leave in the morning. We will just make one stop over and be at the new house on time. I think that you need us more than we need to be on the road. I loved Emily and we all miss her so much. I think seeing her was a bit too much for all of us. She meant a lot to a lot of people. I think that she would be happy about Elizabeth and I finally getting together." Monica hugged her son and she knew that it would be alright.

Elizabeth went over to Monica and gave her a hug too. "I feel like she is here with us right now. I agree with my husband that we can leave tomorrow and spend one last night here with you. The boys are already upstairs trying to figure out what room they want to sleep in. They want Grandma Alexis and Grandma Laura to stay the night too if you don't mind?"

Monica said that she would love to have Alexis and Laura spend the night. Everyone else started saying goodbye to the young family. When Nik and Spencer were about to leave, Monica stopped them. "I think that it would be great if the two of you spent the night too. Elizabeth, Jason and the boys are leaving in the mornings. Spencer can hang out with Cam for one more night and your mother is spending the night too."

Nik thanked Monica and said that he would go home and get their things. "There are plenty of clothes here from when my boys lived here and there should be something that fit you and Spencer."

The rest of the evening was like more of the afternoon. Nik loved telling stories about Emily. She was the true love of his life. Elizabeth and Jason joined in with some of their own stories. Laura loved how happy her son looked when he was talking about Emily. She just wished that he would be more like the man he was then. Now, he was sullen and more like a Cassadine than he was even when he first moved to Port Charles.

"I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me and my son. I am going to make things right about ELQ. Emily would be very disappointed in me with what I did to your family's company. I thought I was doing right for my son, but now I see that I was just trying to hurt everyone that Emily loved instead of doing what I needed to do for Spencer and myself."

Everyone then said good night to each other. Tomorrow was going to be a long day on the road but they were glad that they stayed one more night in Port Charles.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am going to be changing the story just a little to let you all get what you wish for and that is I am going to have Emily come back. She is going to be a little different from the Emily that we all know and love but when she comes into the story, you will understand why. Thank you for all great feedback. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have writing it. I do not own the characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC.

Francis and Johnny went into town to get some more supplies for the house. Jason and Elizabeth and their four sons would be in the next day and they wanted them to have everything ready for the young family. The both knew how long the two of them tried to get together and finally they both woke up to the fact that they loved each other. Elizabeth always knew and so did Jason but they kept letting everyone get in their way.

Johnny walked into a small general store. It was cute like the ones you see in the movies. Then he saw her. She was older but he hadn't seen her since she was in college and so of course she would look older. She had the same hair color and style that he remembered and the beautiful smile. He got out his camera and snapped a few pictures of the beautiful woman. Francis also saw her and he almost collided with her. She had just finished a can of coke and threw the can into the trash. Francis snapped it up and put it away before anyone could see. The woman walked out of the store and headed towards her car.

Johnny got a few more pictures of her and her car. He also got one of her license plate. Once they found out if she was who they believed she was, they were going to show Jason. They both prayed that they were right.

The young woman was Emily but she went by Paige Bowen. She was hurt badly and lost her memory. When she came to, the only name she could remember was her mother's name, Paige Bowen. She had been going by that name ever since. She got help and decided that she wanted to help others who had the same problems that she did. She became a counselor for patients with some type of trauma. The clinic loved the work that she did because she could talk to them on their level since she was like them. She still has never gotten her memory back and the doctors don't expect to anytime soon.

Johnny and Francis had finished up their shopping and then got in touch with Spinelli. They needed to find out who she was and if she was Emily. They knew that she was Emily but needed the proof to show her and her family.

There was a lab that could do the DNA test. The problem was getting something that belonged to Emily that had her DNA to prove it was truly her. Emily was adopted so they couldn't use the family's DNA. Then Johnny remembered something about her twin. He had Spinelli find her and see if she could take a DNA test so they could figure it out.

Spinelli located Rebecca and soon the DNA was being sent to the lab. It was going to be something if they were right.

Meanwhile, Jason got Elizabeth and their sons and got into their SUV. They said their goodbyes and headed towards North Carolina. The boys had their games and most importantly their headphones. Elizabeth relaxed and held hands with her husband. The started on their journey towards their new life. Soon things were going to change and for the better. Port Charles better watch out.

The boys were soon sleeping and Elizabeth was just watching the road and thinking how lucky she was to have everything she wanted. The one thing that she didn't have was her best friend but she knew that Emily was watching over us. They spent the night outside of D.C. The second part of their trip was a lot shorter than the first part. When Jason pulled into their driveway, the boys were totally amazed by their new home. It was absolutely breath taking. Johnny and Francis came out to greet the boys and Elizabeth. Jason checked around the building and then he saw someone walking on the beach. He had to adjust his eyes because she looked like his sister. He knew that he must be dreaming or wasn't seeing straight and then he thought she could be his sister's twin, Rebecca but he heard she was out of the country with Ethan.

Johnny looked at Jason and looked in the direction of the young woman he saw the day before. "Okay, Francis and I saw her yesterday. I took a few photos of her and got her DNA from her coke can. Spinelli found Rebecca and she sent some DNA to compare this young lady's and we believe she is Emily. She is going by the name of Paige Bowen, who we know is her mother's name. I didn't want to say anything until I have proof but as you can see, she looks just like Emily."

Spinelli is checking into Paige's history. He should be reporting back soon. Jason then went into the house and was amazed by how much work had been done in just a short amount of time. The boys were running all over the place and when Jake and Cameron found out that their bedrooms were on a different level from their parents, they were very happy.

"Elizabeth, I want you to come outside with me for a few minutes. I have something to show you."

Elizabeth walked outside and they went to the beach. There were a few people walking down the beach towards them. When she first saw her, she froze. "Could that be, Emily? Or is Rebecca living here now?"

"Johnny and Francis saw her yesterday while we were driving down. They wanted to wait till their got confirmation but it looks like she lost her memory and is going by her mother's name, Paige Bowen. They took pictures of her and also of her car and license plate. The vehicle is owned by a Paige Bowen. Spinelli found Rebecca with Ethan in Australia. She sent over her DNA and it is being tested with the DNA on the coke can now as we speak. We should be finding out some time tomorrow. If it's true, then we need to call my mother and Nik. They need to know that she is alive."

Elizabeth just watched them go by but then Paige looked at the young couple. She walked over to them with her friends. "Hi! You must be our new neighbors. I heard a family just moved in here. My name is Paige, and I live right down the beach from you. My room mates are Kelly and Libby. We work at the clinic in town. I am a counselor there."

"I am Elizabeth and my husband, Jason Morgan. We have two buddies that I think that you saw yesterday in town. They are Francis and Johnny. We also have our four sons, Cameron, Jake, Aiden and Danny. We just moved down here from upstate New York. We have been looking forward to living on the beach. Is there any place that you would recommend we take our boys?"

"Wow, you have a big family. I can't remember mine but I guess I must be from down here since this is where I was when I woke up. There are a lot of things to do with the boys but being on the beach, you need to teach them to fish. There is a beautiful pier down the beach about a mile. The pier is a great place to start. Of course you could buy a boat and take us all fishing." Paige laughs at her joke and so do Elizabeth and Jason.

"I will think about that boat someday. We plan on having a cook-out this weekend. Would you like to come? You can invite more of our neighbors so we can get to know everyone." The three young ladies smiled and waved as they walked back towards their beach house.

"What are the odds of them living right down the beach from us? I am so happy that we moved down here. Let's go back upstairs and relax for the night. I hope that we find out that she is really Emily." Jason took his wife's hand and walked back into their home.

Elizabeth knew that the younger brothers would not remember Emily but Cameron would. "Cam, I have some amazing news to tell you but you have to keep it secret until we find out for sure that Johnny and Francis are right. We think that Emily is alive but she lost her memory. She is now going by the name. Paige Bowen. That was her mother's name. It seemed she got hurt and when she woke up, that was the name that she could remember. Tomorrow, we will find out from a clinic if she is Emily. Her twin sister, Rebecca sent some of her DNA to be tested with the DNA that Francis got off a coke can that Paige used. We just talked to her and her roommates that live down the beach from us.

Everyone went to sleep because it had been a long couple of days. It was nice to sleep in their own beds but the boys all wanted to sleep with them. It was going to be an adjustment for them and so they all cuddled up on the bed and fell asleep.

Francis went to the clinic and picked up the results. He went straight back so that Elizabeth and Jason could open up the results. He got back to the house and let Jason do the honors. Jason already knew that Paige was Emily but seeing it in print made it that much more real.

Everyone was happy especially Jason, Elizabeth and Cameron. Jason then called his mother, Monica. "Mom, I hope you are sitting down but I have some wonderful and unexpected news. There is someone living down here on the beach with me that will make you very happy. Emily is alive but she lost her memory. She is going by her mother's name, Paige Bowen. Francis and Johnny saw her in the general store a few days ago. Spinelli got in touch with Rebecca to get her DNA. They took a coke can from the trash with her DNA on it and it can back as a match for being related. I saw her on the beach yesterday. She works at a clinic in town helping people who have problems like hers from some type of trauma. I will send you a plane as soon as you can make it down here. Just remember that she doesn't remember us."

Monica took it all in that her daughter was alive. "Are you going to call Nik or should I? I will be packed and I can use the ELQ jet before yours gets here. I will be putting in a leave of absence at work. Thank you for calling me. I love you Jason." She hung up the phone and went straight into work. She had Robin and Patrick Drake move back and took over as co-chiefs of staff. She then tendered her resignation and walked out of the hospital.

Elizabeth called up Nik next. "Okay, I wanted to tell you that I made it North Carolina safely. I want you to know that we have a neighbor here that you will want to see. Emily is alive but she lost her memory and she is now going by her mother's name, Paige Bowen. I saw her yesterday and she looks great. We have plenty of room for you and Spencer to stay here. Monica is on her way down as we speak. Laura can come too. We have invited her and her roommates to a cookout in a few days. We want you to be here." Nik was overcome by what Elizabeth had said. He knew that she would never tell him that unless she had proof.

"Spencer and I will pack up and be down tonight. I know that my mother would love to come too but I am not sure if she can leave here with everything going on with Lulu and Dante. Thank you and Jason for us.

They got the spare room ready for Monica, Nik and Spencer. Spencer would be hanging out with Cam anyway. Then the boys wanted to go swimming. They went to the pool and got in. The water felt wonderful and Elizabeth finally felt at peace. Paige was walking down the beach and Cam ran up to her.

"Hi! My mom tells me your name is Paige. My name is Cameron but everyone calls me Cam. Would you like to hangout by our pool? Mom is making some lemonade for our company coming in."

"That sounds great. I would love some lemonade." The two of them went up to the pool. Jason, Francis and Johnny were hanging out with the boys and Elizabeth went inside to check on the sleeping arrangements one more time.

Paige walked inside to see if she could help Elizabeth. She looked at the pictures on the wall and she got a pain in her head. She started to wobble a little. Elizabeth came up behind her and let her sit on the couch. She gave her a water and some aspirin. She knew that Emily was starting to get flashes about being Emily and seeing the pictures on the wall were making it come faster than Emily could handle.

"I am confused. Do you know me? Is that pictures of me on the wall with you?" Elizabeth didn't know what to do or say. She didn't want to scare her but she didn't want to lie to her either.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy but until yesterday, my family and friends thought that you were dead. We have mourned you for over eight years. The little boy who asked you to come over has known you since the day he was born. He knows you as Aunt Emily. Paige Bowen is your biological mother. She died when you were either eleven or twelve. You were adopted by my husband's family, the Quartermaines. I know this makes no sense to you. Your adopted mother, Monica is on her way down and so is your fiancé, Nik. We don't want to crowd you or make you scared. We just want to know that you are all right. Please let us help you."

Jason came inside and said that he was going to get his mother. Nik and Spencer would be down here shortly afterwards so I am going to get them at the same time. He kissed Elizabeth on her cheek and then he looked at the panicked look on his sister's face.

"Do you want one of the guys to pick them up and I will stay here with you and Emily?"

Emily looked at them and realized that she was safe and maybe she could understand some of the flashes she was having. "Please stay Jason. I need to wrap my mind around this Emily. Can you show me more pictures?"

The boys came in and Cameron ran over to his aunt. "I am all wet but I will get dry and tell you some of my favorite stories." Cameron went with his brothers and Jason to get changed.

Elizabeth and Emily were looking at pictures. Elizabeth and Cameron were telling her stories about her and her boyfriends. Just then Francis brought in Monica, Nik and Spencer.

Emily saw her mother and she started crying. "Mom, you are really here? I have been having dreams about certain people and you and Elizabeth are in most of them. Jason, Nik and dad are in others. I thought that you all were just characters in my dreams like on a show that you watch every day. You all are so wonderful to see. I know it sounds weird because I don't really remember you but on some level I do. I have been a counselor and I counsel people who have had this happen to them all the time. Sometimes they get their memories back and sometimes it never comes back. I pray that I do get them back. I hate to leave but my roomies will be worried about me." Emily hugged her family and Jason offered to walk her home.

She felt safe with him walking her back and then he hugged her. "I will never leave you alone again. Love you, sis." Emily hugged her brother goodnight and then walked inside. Jason felt the breath that he had been holding. He was so happy that she was back in their life even if she didn't remember then. He needed to talk to her and tell her his experiences so she didn't feel so alone.

He walked back into his house and felt like he finally made it home.


End file.
